


Mario & Luigi Solar Stars

by Shiningstar1996



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiningstar1996/pseuds/Shiningstar1996
Summary: A black hole has shown itself above the skies of the mushroom kingdom. In order to prevent the planet's destruction, the mario brother headed on a journey with a another teammate to search for the solar stars. However a regular foe wants to obtain the stars as well for their own gain.





	1. Meeting new faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mario brothers were summoned by the princess and were introduced to two new faces outside the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it says chapter 1, but I'll call it a prologue since it is a start before the main story. I hope that will clear the confusion.

It was a sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom as the birds chirped and the flowers bloomed. Outside the Mariobrother's house at the front yard, the youngest and tallestof the two brothers Luigi was hanging up their recently washed clothes outside.

"Mario brothers!"

Luigi stopped with what he was doing as a male soldier toad with a yellow toad hat and an left eyebrow scar entered the front yard.

"Ah Jerry! Good afternoon!" Luigi waved him with his green cap.

"Ah Weegie! Good to see you. Is Mario home?" Jerry asked.

"He is inside." Luigi's smile wavered, "My name is Luigi by the way." Luigi motioned Jerry to follow, entering their home. Luigi spotted his brother, putting his famous red cap on his head, "Mario!" When Mario caught his attention, he glanced at Jerry, "Jerry wants to see you!"

Mario smiled as he approached him, "Jerry! Good to see you! What brings you here?"

"I came here by princess's order." He held his hands up before the brothers could reply, "Rest assured, she is not about to get kidnapped again. This time at least." Jerry cleared his throat, "Mario brothers, the princess requested to see you. Which is why I would like you two to come with me for a moment."

"Alright. We'll come with you." Mario glanced at his brother, "Let's-a go, Luigi."

Luigi nodded, "Okay."

The brothers followed Jerry to the castle, escorting them to the entrance of the garden. Jerry bowed before heading back to his duties. The brothers entered the garden and spotted princess Peach sitting around a small round table, drinking tea along with her steward Toadsworth, star sprite Starlow and a unknown gawky stranger.

"Princess! We're here!" Mario shouted.

Peach stood up from her seat, beaming, "Ah! Mario! Luigi! Welcome!"

Toadsworth greeted the plumbers with a bow, "Good afternoon master Mario!" He glanced at Luigi and gave him a quick bow, "Master Luigi!"

Starlow flew towards them, smiling brightly, "Mario! Luigi! Hello yello!"

Luigi smiled, "Starlow! Long time no see!"

Mario approached the princess, "What did you bring us here for? Any help with something?"

"No help. I just wanted to invite you two over for some tea and cake." Peach showed them the table with the tea and a small cheese cake sitting at the center,"Also there is someone who wants to meet you." Peach glanced at the gawky male in the middle violet and golden striped suit, but she noticed that something was amiss, "Is something wrong?"

The man quickly gazed at the princess, fixing his matching top hat, "I apologize, princess. But I can't see my dear daughter anywhere."

Luigi raised an eyebrow, "Daughter?"

"What a view!"

Everyone stared in shock and panic as they noticed a female king tribe koopa standing on the roof, gazing at the sight in front of her with her arms wide open and a bright smile, her dark purple high ponytail blowing in the wind.

"This view is amazing from up here!" She shouted, amazed.

Toadsworth's jaw dropped, "Oh my stars! How did she even get up there?!"

Mario and Luigi were about to attack the intruder, but Peach quickly stood right in front of them, "Mario, Luigi, no!"

"She is not one of them!" Starlow shouted.

"Phoebe Koopa!" The man took the intruder's attention, stepping forward with a wooden cane in hand as he glared at her,"Come down here at once! It is rude to give them a scare of their lives!"

"Alright alright. I'm coming down." Phoebe jumped off from the roof and landed on her hands and toes.

The man sighed in relief as she walked over to him, "I apologize for my daughter your Highness. She can be quite.. adventurous when bored." He glanced at his daughter, "Phoebe, go say you're sorry."

Phoebe grunted. "I'm sorry."

Peach shook her head with a smile, "It's quite alright, Mr Shapes."

Toadsworth gazed at the princess, mouth open, "Alright?! "But your Majesty-!"

"Mario! Luigi!" She glanced at Mr Shapes and Phoebe, "I would like you to meet Mr Zackary Shapes and his daughter Phoebe." She turned back to the brothers, "Mr Shapes is a showrunner from another planet, who is currently working on a documentary about our planet."

Mr Shapes approached them, bended down and shook their hands, a levitating camera device following him, "So you must be the mario brothers." He studied them, the levitating camera recording them, "It's not what I've imagined but it is a honor to meet you still."

Phoebe approached them as well, "These are the mario brothers?" She inspected them, her light orchid eyes narrowed sceptically, "No way that they are heroes. I mean.. they look so old. Chubby too."

Mr Shapes glared at his daughter, "Phoebe Koopa!"

"What?" She gazed at her father, "You can't deny that they are quite chubby."

He massaged his temple before making eye contact with the brothers, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I guess," Mario replied, uncomfortable.

"Ahem." Toadsworth cleared his throat, getting their attention, "How about we drink some tea and eat some cake to lighten up the mood?"

"What a marvelous idea," Mr Shapes agreed, walking over towards the table and sitting down with his legs stretched.

"Then let's eat! I'm starving!" Phoebe followed her father and sat down next to him, her left arm over the top railing.

Everyone joined in, each taking their seat and started to eat cake and drink tea. They enjoyed it in silence.

"So mario brothers." Mr Shapes sipped his tea, his legs stretched, "I've heard incredible stories about your battles against various foes and especially against an evil king. Is it true that it all started since you were babies?"

"That is true," Mario answered.

Zackary's blue-cyan round eyes widened in surprise, "Wow. Unbelievable."

Phoebe swallowed the piece of her cheese cake, "Really unbelievable." She raised an eyebrow as she gazed at them with tightened lips, "I mean, how can you even fight when you are just a baby? Babies can barely do anything. It just.. does not make any sense."

"It does sound unbelievable. But they fought despite that. They are born like fighters. No one knows how or why, but this is what they are," Starlow asserted.

"Such inspiring words, young star sprite. You are so wise," Mr Shapes complimented.

Starlow's black round eyes sparkled, "You think? No one has ever said that to me before."

Phoebe removed her arm behind the chair and sat up straight, "Hey! Red! Greenie! You did say about beating that so-called evil king multiple times right?" She rose from her seat and leaned forward, her clawed hand on the table, grinning with sparkling eyes, "What is he like? Is he big? Monstrous? Mean? Ugly looking?"

Mr Shapes put a hand on her shoulder, catching her attention, "Calm down Phoebe."

Luigi's hands clenched the arm supports, his lips quivering despite smiling, "Well.. Bowser does look like… a giant scary beast, but.."

"And you beat him so many times that you're unable to count," Phoebe interrupted.

"Not being unable to count, but yes," Luigi answered. He glanced at his younger brother, "Though my brother does fight him more than I do."

Phoebe sat back down, rolling her eyes with an half smile, "Either you must be really strong fighters or he is such a weak pathetic king."

"However I do request you to not visit his kingdom even if you plan to do so. It is highly dangerous and the residents are rude and hostile," Toadsworth warned.

"I wouldn't say that about the residents, but it is a dangerous place nonetheless." Peach added.

Mr Shapes rested a hand on his round chin, narrowing his eyes in thought, "Hmm. I think-"

Phoebe stood up from her seat once again, her voice pitch increased, "Red, can I fight you?"

"Phoebe. Now it is not the time," Mr Shapes chided.

Phoebe let out an exasperated sigh and gazed at her father, "Oh come on dad. I want to see how strong he really is. Besides-" She showed a slight close-lipped smile and raised her eyebrows as she leaned forward, "-I'm sure you want to see him in action as well."

Mr Shapes looked away, "Well I do but still.."

Phoebe gazed back at Mario, bouncing up and down, "So can we, Red? Can we? I promise I won't use all of it."

"I don't know..," Mario doubted.

"Do it, Mario!" He held out a controller from his jacket, "This will be a great opportunity to film a battle scene like in one of those action films!"

Luigi put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "You don't have to do this, Mario."

"I know. But I want to." Mario stood up from his seat, "I'll fight you, but as long as we keep it friendly and fair."

"Deal! Then let's go!" Phoebe ran to an open field of the garden, with Mario close behind.

"Hold on one moment! I'll start up the levitating camera's!" He pressed a few buttons on his controllers, an antenna popping out at the top of it as he did so.

"What for? You already have one turned on," Starlow questioned, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh silly darling. This is so I could get every single angle," Mr Shapes put his controller back inside his jacket.

Just then, various levitating camera's entered the garden and soon surrounded Phoebe and Mario.

"Good luck Mario," Peach cheered.

Luigi fidgeted with his hands, "You can do it bro."

"Be careful. And don't set fire to the lawn," Toadsworth cautioned.

Mr Shapes stood up from his seat, "Have fun dear. And watch out for the camera's."

Phoebe smiled at her father, "I will, don't worry." Phoebe stretched her arms before standing in battle position, "You ready Red?"

"I am." Red prepared himself in battle position, "You go first."

Phoebe grinned, "Gladly."

Mario watched as Phoebe charged at him. Upon getting close, she prepared to punch him. But he dodged out of the way in time. Mario tried to kick her in the stomach, but she caught his leg and swung him at the other side. Mario groaned as he slid with his stomach over the grass. He glanced up and noticed that Phoebe was charging again, this time inside her silver colored spiky shell. He stood up and quickly jumped over and jumped again when she tried once more before coming back out. Mario sprinted at her and unleashed his punches and kicks, but Phoebe defended herself with her arms. bruising it in the process. But he managed to get through by delivering an uppercut. Mario grinned, holding his slight bruised hand, but then his blue eyes widened as Phoebe's figure changed into a piece of wood. Mario gasped as he was kicked behind his back by her and rolled onto the grass.

Luigi's recognized it as his eyes widened, "Was that..?" Mr Shapes shushed him, "That looked like a ninjutsu technique," He breathed.

Mario managed to come back up, breathing heavily in pain. He glanced behind him as Phoebe approached him with a grin, showing her claws. Mario turned around and sprinted at her. Phoebe charged as well and prepared to attack, but Mario jumped over her, much to her confusion. When she turned, Mario kicked her against her chest with both of his feet, knocking her over. Phoebe gasped for air as she tried to stand, but then Mario jumped against her stomach area. Phoebe gasped and groaned in pain as she tried to stand up, but was not able to do so.

"Wait.. I.. Hang on." She panted as she tried to sit up, but it didn't work, "Dammit! I'm stuck!" She tried again, this time with all her might, but she still couldn't get from the ground. She gave up and layed down on the grass, "Stupid spikes!"

"It seems that this fight is over." Mr Shapes called back his levitating camera's and turned them off with a press of a few buttons, all except for one.

Mario approached Phoebe and lended her a helping hand, "Let me help."

She took it and sat up again with Mario's help, leaving holes on the ground, "Alright. I admit it. You are stronger than I thought you were."

Peach approached the two, "Let me heal you two." She started to use her healing magic onto Mario.

"You did put up a great fight," Mario commented.

Phoebe grinned, "Yeah. You too." She stood back up after Peach fully healed her and glanced at Luigi, "Alright Greenie. You're next."

"No!" Mr Shapes approached his daughter, "One fight per day young lady." He gazed at the sky, "Besides it is getting late."

Phoebe examined the orange sky, "You're right." She gasped as something caught her eye, "Oh wow! Falling stars!"

Everyone looked up and noticed the falling stars high in the sky. They all stared in amazement.

"My what a surprise." Mr Shapes controlled his levitating camera to take a closer look and snap pictures.

Phoebe gazed at her father with a wide smile, "Dad! Can we go home? I want to catch them through my telescope!"

Mr Shapes petted her on the head, "Of course dear." Mr Shapes turned at Peach and bowed, "Thank you again for giving up your time for our documentary, your Majesty."

Phoebe bowed quickly, "Thank you Peachy for the yummy cake!"

"Good luck further on with the documentary. Come back once you're finished," Peach bubbled with a smile.

"We will. Thank you." Mr Shapes bowed once more and glanced at Phoebe, "Come along now Phoebe." He slow-walked away.

"One moment dad." Phoebe glanced at Mario with a bright smile, "Thanks for the battle Red. I had fun." She glanced at Luigi, "And Greenie, let's fight next time we meet, okay?"

Luigi showed a shaky smile, "Um.. Actually.."

"Bye!" Phoebe sprinted after her father.

Luigi's body drooped, looking down, "She didn't let me finish."

Mario patted him on the back, "I'm sure you'll be fine, Luigi."

"Maybe. With some training and effort," Starlow commented.

Meanwhile at the town, Phoebe ran through the streets with her hands waving in the air, her father close behind  
.

Phoebe turned to her father while running, "Let's go dad!"

Mr Shapes chuckled, "Calm down darling. The stars won't go away that soon."

She turned back, but then noticed something, "Huh?" She stopped, observing the sky. Her eyes focused on a small black circle, "Hey dad." She pointed at it, "Is it common to have a small black circle in the sky?"

Mr Shapes examined it, narrowing his eyes, "It is probably nothing dear. Maybe it is a plane far away in the distance." He glanced at his daughter, "Let's get moving." He resumed walking, "After all, you still want to see the falling stars up close, don't you?"

"Yeah!" Phoebe grinned as she followed him.

The next morning, Mr Shapes was working on building something on the table in the basement. Footsteps echoed through the room as his daughter entered the room, yawning.

"Morning dear." He smiled, but soon noticed his daughter's gloomy face, "My are you still bummed about the falling stars."

"Of course I am!" Phoebe fumed, sitting down on the chair, "I mean, they just lasted for a few minutes! Heck, maybe even one minute!"

"Now now. I'm certain that they will show up again anytime soon." Mr Shapes moved on with what he was doing, "Besides you could still see the stars in the beautiful night sky right?"

Phoebe looked away. "Well.. Yeah.." She stood up and approached her father, gazing at his project, "What are you working on actually?"

"A new invention, dear." He moved away and revealed a near-complete self-build drone, "I was thinking about the warnings and I thought of something that could help us with the progress without taking any risks."

"Are you really going to play it safe? That's so lame dad!" She commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe, but it could work out for us." Mr Shapes put up the finishing touches, "There." He gently grabbed it, "If I applied it correctly, it should be able to fly without any difficulty." He glanced at his daughter, "Would you like to come and check it out?"

"Sure," She shrugged.

They went outside with the drone. Phoebe yawned as Mr Shapes started to set it up, but as she gazed at the sky, she noticed the same black circle from yesterday.

'It's still here? Wait..' She narrowed her eyes, trying to get a closer look, 'It does look bigger than yesterday.'

Mr Shapes finished setting up and glanced at his daughter, "Phoebe dear. Ready to see it?" Not getting any response, he stood up, "Is something the matter?"

Phoebe snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at her father, "Nothing. It's just.." She turned away, running back inside, "Give me a sec." She ran inside and returned with her telescope moments later. She started to set it up, "Dad. There is something in the sky. And it is not a plane."

Mr Shapes narrowed his eyes sceptically. Once she was finished setting up, he stepped forward, "Let me see." He took a peek through the telescope, examining the circle, "Wait.. Isn't that.. " He studied it for a moment, With a gasp, he took a step back, his monocle dropping from his right eye, "A black hole?!"

"A what?" Phoebe took a peek through her telescope, "Is that what it is?"

"We gotta go!" Mr Shapes grabbed her hand and dragged her away as they sprinted.

"Where?" Phoebe questioned.

Mr Shapes gazed at her, continuing to sprint, "To the princess! We need to warn her at once!"

 

**To be continued**


	2. The fear of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A black hole has been spotted in the sky. However Princess Toadstool knows a solution to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially chapter 1.

It was empty in the main hall of the princess’s castle except for Phoebe who sat down against the pillar and Mr Shapes who was pacing back and forth. The mario brothers stormed inside the castle with Jerry leading them the way. 

 

Jerry turned to the brothers, his eyebrows furrowed, “You two need to wait here. I’ll let the princess know,”  Jerry wandered off and left the room. 

 

Mr Shapes put a hand over his ears as he kept pacing, “This is bad! Very very bad!” 

 

Phoebe stood up and grabbed him by his hand, “Dad calm down. You are making a scene here,”  Her action caused him to stop. She gazed at him with a forced smile, but she could not stop her hands from sweating, “The scientists are trying to analyze it at the moment. It could be something different. We could be both wrong.”

 

Mr Shapes pulled his hand away from her, biting his bottom lip, “Unlike you dear I know how a black hole looks like! And what I observed is definitely a black hole!”

 

“We don’t know that yet!” She shouted, clenching her fists. Her eyes then focused on the brothers, “Ah Red! Greenie!”  She marched over to them, “Did Peachy send you over?” 

 

“She did.” Mario glanced around the room, “Is Starlow here too?”

 

“You mean Yello? Then no,” Phoebe answered. 

 

Luigi gazed at Mr Shapes, concern clouded his features, “Is your father alright?”

 

She turned on her father, frowning as she watched him pulling onto his black short hair, “No. He is anxious because of it. I just hope that my dad is wrong.”

 

Just then a male paratroopa with a black flight hat and flight goggles flew inside the room, holding onto his shoulder bag. The toad guard stepped in front of the door he was about to enter.

 

“State your purpose!” One of the toads commanded. 

 

The paratroopa dug inside his shoulder bag and pulled out a envelope, “Emergency message! It’s for Princess Toadsstool!”

 

They glanced at each other before opening the door, letting the paratroopa inside. They both closed the door behind him and went back into place. 

 

“Who was that?” Phoebe asked. 

 

“That’s Cooper. He is delivering letters across to various kingdoms. He is a good koopa,” Mario answered. 

 

A knock was heard, catching the attention of the toads guarding the door. Everyone observed as the toads opened the door. Cooper exited the room and left the castle. Soon after, Jerry exited the room and focused his black round eyes on the plumbers.

 

“Mario brothers. The princess wants to see you in the meeting area,”  He glanced at Mr Shapes and Phoebe, “You two as well.” 

 

They followed Jerry and entered the meeting area. Peach was waiting patiently, standing at the end of the large round table. Toadsworth was right beside her, unable to focus as he clenched onto his cane. Across from Toadsworth was Toadbert, fidgeting with his glasses. Jerry bowed to the princess and left the room, closing the door behind him.

 

“Take your place,” Peach observed with a poker face as everyone gathered around the table, “Thank you all for coming,”  She showed them the open letter that she received, “Just now I’ve received a letter back from our scientists.”

 

Fear crossed Zackary’s face, “So what is it, your Majesty? Is it what I theorized true?”  Mr Shapes held his breath, waiting for Peach to respond, “It is a black hole. Isn’t it?”

 

Peach looked up, nodding, “I’m afraid it is. In space, a black hole has formed close to our planet.”

 

Everyone went silent as they gasped for air, staring at Peach with wide eyes. 

 

Mario took off his red cap, running a hand through his brown bowl cut, “Mama mia..”

 

Mr Shapes clasped his hands over his round head, “This is awful! This planet is doomed! Doomed I tell you!” 

 

Phoebe stepped in front of her father, grabbing his hands, “Dad! Stop! You’re not making this easier!”

 

Toadbert held his hands up, frowning, “I suggest we should all calm down, by boogity.” 

 

Toadsworth let out a high pitched laugh before glaring at Toadbert, slamming his hands onto the table, “How can we stay calm?! There is a black hole growing, close of sucking us all in!”

 

“Maybe so. But there is a possibility that it does not grow. It could have stopped growing right now, by boogity,”  Toadbert gazed at the princess, “Your Highness, does it say anything else about the black hole?”

 

“The scientists have not determined if it will continue to grow or not. They need to research it further to get the answer,” Peach explained.

 

Mario put his cap back on his head, his eyes blazing in determination, “If that’s the case then we have got find a way to stop it from growing or get rid of it.” 

 

Mr Shapes raised an eyebrow, gazing at them, “But how? You are not able to do that with just punches and kicks!”

 

Luigi gazed at his brother, his body still shaking, “Mr Shapes does have a point Mario. Is there even a way?”

 

Mario stroked an imaginary beard, closing his eyes as he started to think about possible solutions. Suddenly the door opened as someone flew in, stopping at the center of the table. 

 

“There is a way!” The visitor bowed to the princess, “Sorry for turning up late!” 

 

“Starlow! Where have you been?”  Toadsworth questioned. 

 

The star sprite ignored the question as she approached the princess, her black round eyes boring into Peach’s large blue ones, “Princess, I delivered your question to the star sprites like you requested. And they confirmed it.”

 

Peach put her gloved hands over her heart, sighing in relief, “I see. Thank you Starlow.”

 

Phoebe tilted her head slightly, raising an eyebrow, “Confirmed what?”

 

“There is a solution. However-”  Peach glanced at the plumbers, her eyes glinted in plea, “-We do need your help, Mario, Luigi.“

 

Mario clenched his fists in determination as he gazed at the princess, “Whatever it might be, we’ll do it!” 

 

Luigi received a glance of his brother and nodded to both his brother and the princess, “Right!”

 

Peach smiled and bowed, “Thank you, mario brothers,”  She glanced at everyone around the room, “I want you all to come with me. I’ll show it to you.”

 

Peach led them at the end of the room close to a giant stain glass window of herself. Standing underneath the window, she went through the wall with her hand until it pressed a hidden button. A piece of the wall moved away on its own, revealing a hidden doorway.

 

Mr Shapes studied the doorway, “A secret passage? Fascinating,”  Mr Shapes took out his controller and turned on one of his levitating cameras, activating the recording function.

 

Peach held her hand over the camera before it could record anything, glaring at Mr Shapes, “Please no taking pictures or recordings. It is a secret from the royal family, and you will get arrested if you do not obey.”

 

Mr Shapes stared at her with wide eyes, “Very well your Highness. I will turn it off,”  He obligated, turning it off with his remote.

 

“Wow. I never thought you could be so serious,” Phoebe snickered. 

 

Peach smiled at her, “Only when it is necessary,”  Peach focused her eyes on the passageway as she threaded on the stairs, lifting up her pink skirt, “Now come along.”

 

The others followed the princess and entered the secret passage. The wall moved back behind them, closing it, leaving no evidence of the secret passageway behind. 

 

\---

 

Elsewhere, there was the castle of the evil king Bowser in Dark Land, far away from the  Mushroom Kingdom. Inside in the castle’s library, there was a magikoopa glancing through some books, a mess of scattered open books around them. 

 

“Nothing,” The magikoopa threw the book away and grabbed another book from the shelves, going through the pages once again before groaning, throwing it away, “Nothing,”  They grabbed another book and flipped through the pages. The magikoopa threw it away once more before letting out a yell of frustration, “Come on Kamek. There has got to be a solution for this somewhere.” 

 

“Kamek!” A young king tribe koopa entered the library, glancing around, “Kamek! You here? I’m bored!”

 

“Not right now, Lord Junior!” Kamek flew through another shelf across from him with his broom, “I’m currently occupied as you can see!” 

 

The young prince spotted Kamek, but his black small circular eyes focused on the scattered books on the floor, “No kidding. What a mess,”  Bowser Jr approached Kamek, “What are you doing anyway?”

 

Kamek didn’t meet his gaze as he continued going through some books, “I’m trying to figure out what the black circle in the sky could be and how we could stop it in case if it something catastrophic. “

 

Bowser raised an eyebrow as he pointed at the window, “You mean that? It is probably just a piece of rock. No big deal.”

 

“Maybe for you. But I have to make sure it doesn’t destroy everything,”  Kamek dropped one more book on the floor and sighed. He went back down on the floor, putting away his broom and dug his hand inside his blue robe, “Maybe this might bring up more answers,”  After digging through it, he held out a ball made of glass.

 

Bowser Jr gazed at it in surprise, “Is that your crystal ball? I thought that you got rid of it.”

 

“I’ve always kept it. But I barely use it,”  Kamek sat down on the floor, putting his crystal ball on one of the open books, “Let’s see if this will lead to some answers.”

 

Kamek put his hands over the crystal ball, focusing his gaze onto it. Bowser Jr sat down on the floor, watching it unfold. The crystal ball started to glow bright as an image started to form. The glow died down as it revealed Peach’s group going through an underground tunnel.

 

“Wait. Why does it show them?”  Junior asked, his eyes narrowed as he fixed his gaze on it. 

 

“That’s strange.” Kamek studied the crystal ball with his glasses, “The ball does not appear to be broken.”

 

Inside the image of the crystal ball, Phoebe fast-walked until she was trudging beside Peach, “So... What is the solution actually?”

 

“The solar stars,” Peach answered, not meeting her eyes.

 

“Solar stars? Why I’ve never heard of it. Could you explain that to us, by boogity?”  Toadbert requested.

 

Peach turned her head, gazing at the brothers, “Mario. Luigi. Remember once that you have told me about the solar system in your world?” 

 

“The eights planets?” Luigi guessed. 

 

“We actually have those planets as well in our galaxy, but there is a star residing on each planet. We call them the solar stars. When there is disaster threatening to destroy the planet where a solar star is located, the remaining solar stars will fly to the threatened planet so that there is a chance it could be stopped,” Peach told them.

 

“Wait. Is that why we saw the fallen stars? Because they were heading to this planet?”  Phoebe hypothesized.

 

“Exactly,” Starlow floated besides Phoebe, “Anyway, there are eight solar stars. If they all are collected, they will fuse into one star and with its power it can destroy any outer-space threats."

 

“Including the black hole?” Mr Shapes inquired. 

 

“That’s correct,” Starlow confirmed.

 

The image inside the crystal ball faded, and it stopped glowing. Kamek grabbed the ball and they both rose up. 

 

Kamek gazed at the ball before tucking it back inside his robes, “The solar stars. So that’s what we needed,”  Kamek grabbed his broom, sat on it and flew off.

 

“Where are you going?” Bowser Jr demanded.

 

Kamek turned back around, “I need to report this to your father. In the meantime, try to keep yourself busy. And do not burn my books,”  Kamek flew away out of the library.

 

“But I’m booorrred!” Bowser Jr whined, but it reached deaf ears, causing him to grunt. 

 

Kamek flew through the corridors until he arrived at the entrance of the throne room. He lowered himself down and landed on the ground. He tucked his broom away before going through the giant red metal doors. He noticed the king on his throne room, his eyes closed in thought.

 

Kamek rushed to his king’s side, “Your Bulkyness!” 

 

His red eyes snapped open, startled. He sat up straight and growled at his minion, “What do you want Kamek? I’m busy brainstorming for a scheme!”

 

His knees trembled underneath his robe, “I understand. I apologize, Lord Bowser. But I need to report you something really important. I know a solution of the black hole.”

 

“Black hole? That’s not a black hole. It’s just a piece of rock. Nothing that the big strong king like me can handle,” Bowser laughed. 

 

“Whatever you say,” Kamek muttered. 

 

“What?!” Bowser scowled.

 

“I-I mean..,” Kamek gulped, “They are known as the solar stars, and they hold great power, Your Muscleness!”

 

Bowser sat up, his eyebrows furrowed, “Power?” 

 

“Yes your Curiousness! Once they all come together, they can destroy anything threatening our kingdom! Including the so-called rock,” Kamek explained.

 

Bowser closed his eyes, leaning back on his throne as he thought for a moment. “Solar stars you say? They sound quite powerful,”  He showed a evil grin as he rose from his throne, “I want them all the once! So don’t stand there and get the troops ready!” 

 

“Wait! Your Rushiness! Don’t you think we should know where we they are first?”  Kamek implied.

 

Bowser pointed his finger at him, baring his teeth, “Well then you figure it out! And don’t forget to get the troops!”

 

Kamek trembled as he backed away, “Yes yes Lord Bowser!”

 

Kamek took his broom and flew out of the room. Inside the throne room, Bowser started to laugh evilly before resting back on the throne. 

 

“How I love to be a king. Bwahaha!”

 

\---

 

Back at the underground tunnel, Peach and the gang continued to wander. However, Phoebe was yawning out of boredom. 

 

She glanced at the princess, her eyes twitching as she tapped her fingers on her light purple scaled arm, “How much further, Peachy? This is starting to get tedious!”

 

“We’re almost there,” She pointed at something in the distance before coming to a halt, “Look.”

 

Everyone gazed at a silver colored door with a red mushroom symbol, a few meters away from where they were standing. Peach approached it and put her hand over the symbol in front of the door. She closed her eyes and moments later, the mushroom symbol glowed. After removing her hand, the door opened. 

 

“Follow me,” Peach walked through the doorway. 

 

Everyone else followed suit and entered a massive royal garden. There were various flowers like various colored roses and tulips. But besides flowers, there were also plants, trees and statues. They fixed their gazes at the garden around it. 

 

“Wow… What is this place?”  Mario asked.

 

“This is my secret haven.” Peach answered with a smile, “Whenever I want some peace on my own or just stressed I will go there.” 

 

“This garden is gorgeous, by boogity,” Toadbert studied a white rose in his hand. 

 

Toadsworth pushed Toadbert away gently, bringing him along. “Now it is not the time for some gazing. Move along now.” 

 

Peach and the others headed deeper in the garden, passed through various statues of various unknown toads. 

 

Mr Shapes observed every statue, “Who are those toads portrayed in these statues, your Majesty?” 

 

“Those are the most well-known Toads in history,” Toadsworth replied, “Some of them are warriors who protected our kingdom and the royal family, others are Toads who changed the impact of our lives,” Toadsworth shook his head in sadness, “Alas such Toads like them are not around anymore.” 

 

“Are you saying that they all have..?” Starlow glanced around the statues, frowning.

 

Toadsworth nodded, “That’s correct.” 

 

“That sucks. I wished I could have met a cool or badass Toad like them,” Phoebe admitted, her mouth formed in a straight line. 

 

Peach stopped, gazing at something, sadness clouding her features, “Here it is.”

 

They arrived at a giant statue of two humans, each standing back to back. In front of it was a blue star with a green core, levitating and surrounded by a barrier. 

 

Toadsworth pointed at it with his cane,“This is the solar of our planet. We named it after our planet Earth.” 

 

Phoebe approached the star, gazing at it with huge sparkling eyes, “That’s a solar star? It’s so.. shiny.”

 

Peach stared at the statue, her lips quivering as her body shook. 

 

Mario noticed it and approached the princess, “Peach. Those are your parents, aren’t they?”

 

Peach nodded in response, taking a deep breath. Mario held her hand, taking Peach by surprise. She gazed at him. Mario showed a comforting smile as he squeezed her hand. Peach smiled back, whispering a thank you. 

 

Toadsworth glanced around, “Where is the guardian, though? She was supposed to guard it.”

 

“Guardian?” Luigi repeated.

 

Peach let go of Mario’s hand, “We have our own special guardian to protect our solar star just in case. She is also the guardian of this place.” 

 

“Interesting.” Mr Shapes gazed at the princess, his eyebrows furrowed, “I do have a question. What about the other Solar Stars? Where are they located?”

 

“There is an ancient map to which only the guardian knows about,” Peach replied.

 

Mr Shapes nodded quickly, “Then we better go look for her then! After all this is an emergency!”  Just then, everyone heard a loud evil laugh echoing through the garden. Mr Shapes glared at his daughter, his hands on his hips, “Very funny Phoebe!”

 

Phoebe held her hands up, “That wasn’t me! I haven’t been practicing my evil laugh for a very long time!”

 

Luigi glanced around. He noticed something and his eyes widened, “Mario!”  He pointed at the sky, “Up there!”

 

There were airships approaching the gardens. They halted for a moment, but then there were koopa’s, goomba’s, bomb ombs and hammer bros jumping down from the ships.

 

Phoebe glared at the airships, “What is going on now?”

 

“Bowser’s army..” Mario glanced at the others, “All of you stay here! We will stop them!”  Mario glanced at his brother, “Come on brother!” The brother sprinted away.

 

“Be careful!” Toadbert shouted.

 

The brothers sprinted towards the army, attacking them one by one. Mario jumped onto various goomba’s and punched and kicked various koopa’s away. Luigi jumped onto a bomb omb and threw it at the enemies, causing a big explosion. Suddenly they were bombarded by hammers from the hammer brothers, getting bruised by various hammers. But Mario burned and Luigi zapped the hammer brothers with their powers. 

 

Outside the battlefield, everyone could hear the screams of pain and explosions and seeing various lights going off. 

 

Peach held her hands close to her chest, “Mario. Luigi.” 

 

“Don’t worry, Your Majesty. They will beat those rude guests,” Starlow assured. 

 

Phoebe pumped up her fists, “Yello is right! They can kick their asses!” 

 

A familiar laugh was heard above them, “Are you sure about that?”

 

Everyone turned around and gasped as they saw who was flying on a clown copter. Phoebe, however, stared at the figure with wide eyes, not believing who she saw. 

 

Toadsworth tried go get the words out with his mouth wide open, “Bowser!”

 

Phoebe glanced at Toadsworth, realisation dawning on her face, “Wait! Bowser? You mean.. that King Tribe koopa-”  She glanced back at Bowser, “-is the ‘evil king’?!”

 

Bowser flew down and jumped off of it, landing on the ground, shaking the ground in the process. Everyone tried to held their balance before the shaking ceased. Kamek flew beside Bowser and let out a eerie laugh. 

 

“So that is the solar star.. Hand it over now!” Bowser pointed at the star.

 

Toadsworth glanced in horror as the princess started to approach Bowser, “Peach! What are you doing?”

 

Peach stood in front of him, glaring at him and clenching her skirt, “Bowser please. Now it is not the time for your evil deeds. There are more important things going on right now. A black hole has threatened every single life on Earth.”

 

“A black hole! Hah!” Bowser laughed, “A black hole does not even grow! What I see is a piece of rock, and that’s that!”  Bowser stared back at Peach, baring his teeth, “But enough chat! I got a world to conquer! Kamek!” 

 

Bowser snapped his finger. Kamek zapped Peach with a spell and trapped her in a red transparent box. 

 

“Princess!” Toadsworth screamed.

 

Toadsworth’s scream was heard all over the garden. His scream reached the ears of the brother’s. 

 

Luigi gasped. “Mario! The princess!”

 

“I know!”

 

They turned to run back, but then their feet were strapped and fell on the ground. Mario glanced at his feet and noticed the two hammers and the rope around it. But before he could take it off, they were jumped on and held back by the army. They tried to resist and break free, but they couldn’t. They were stuck. 

 

“Now give me the solar star!” Bowser stomped towards the group. 

 

But Phoebe shot a blue fire ball near his feet, stepping in front of him as she growled, “Back off!”

 

Bowser stared at her with wide eyes but then growled, baring his teeth and clenching his fists, “You dare to stop the koopa king? You are a koopa! So you should obey me!”

 

“Well I don’t want to obey to a tubby king like you!” Phoebe roared. 

 

“Phoebe.. Stay out of it..,” Mr Shapes warned her.

 

Phoebe glared at her father, “No!” Phoebe gritted her teeth, turning her attention back to Bowser, “I will not let the so-called koopa king boss me around!”

 

Kamek held out his wand at her, but Bowser stopped him, putting his hand up, “You will pay for your disobedience!”

 

Phoebe grimaced, “I’m fine with as long as I can beat your up!”

 

Phoebe went inside her shell and charged at him, slamming him against his stomach. Bowser groaned, but quickly grinned. He grabbed her shell and threw her away. To prevent a harsh landing, she made somersaults inside her shell until she landed back on her feet. She charged once more and attacked him with punches and kicks, but Bowser blocked them all with his arms, leaving a couple of bruises.

 

Before Phoebe could react, her head got grabbed by the king’s giant hand, “Mmph!” She tried to get out, but no matter how hard she kicked none of it worked.

 

“Phoebe!” Her father was about to step in, but then got trapped inside a box along with the other witnesses by Kamek.

 

“I thought that for a resisting koopa you would put up more of a fight!” Bowser brought Phoebe closer, staring at her with a grin, “Pathetic..” He threw her away high in the sky. 

 

Mr Shapes couldn’t do anything but watch in horror, “Phoebe! No!”

 

Phoebe screamed until she fell in the water outside of the garden with a loud splash. 

 

Bowser turned back to the solar star, “Now where were we?” Bowser and Kamek approached the star when suddenly the roses moved on their own and blocked their path with big sharp thorns.

 

Bowser stepped back, “What?! What is-” Before he could respond, his snout got cuffed and dragged away by vines coming from behind him. 

 

“Lord Bowser!” Kamek turned around, holding his wand out. But he got taken by the vine before he could do anything. 

 

The two stared down at the culprit. A small female fairy stared back at them, her sky blue eyes glowing, as she trapped them in a giant vine with her magic. She turned and summoned another giant vine from the ground and grabbed his army, trapping them in the other vine and freeing the brothers from their struggle. 

 

The fairy glared at them, “I will allow such vile creatures taking the star for their own goals! With that I banish you-”  With her magic, she prepared to throw them away and out of the garden, “-into the air!”

 

The two vines threw them away high into the sky, completely disappearing in the distance as their screams faded. The princess and the others were freed from Kamek’s trap spell and the mario brothers managed to get themselves loose. The two giant vines disappeared back into the ground and the roses went back into their place. 

 

The fairy wiped the sweat of her face calmly before panicking over the flowers and plants, “Oh my sweet little plants! I’m so sorry for being late! Are you guys okay? Need water or anything?” 

 

“Excuse me. Chrysanthe?”  Toadsworth approached the fairy.

 

“What?!” Chrysanthe growled, startling him. The fairy covered her mouth, realising her mistake. With a blush, she cautiously approached them, “I’m sorry for my outburst. Are you all alright?” 

 

“We are okay. Thank you Chrysanthe.”  Peach smiled. 

 

“Peach!” Mario and his brother sprinted towards the princess, “Are you alright?”

 

“Don’t worry. I’m fine,” Peach assured.

 

Mr Shapes darted away from the group, searching as he glanced around, “Phoebe! Phoebe, where are you?!”  He could hear coughing and hurried towards the sound. There he found his daughter on the shore, on her hands and knees, completely soaked. He rushed over to her and kneeled down beside her, “Oh my precious darling! Are you okay?!”

 

Phoebe glared at her father, “Do you think I look fine?! He threw me in the water! That bastard!”  Phoebe punched the sand.

 

Peach and the others arrived at the scene and she sighed in relief, “Thank the stars, you’re alright.”

 

Phoebe’s eyes widened as she glanced at the princess and the others, “Oh! Peachy!”  With help of her father, she stood back up on her feet, “Everyone is alright? Is the solar star is safe?”

 

“The solar star is still safe,” Chrysanthe glanced at the princess and the group curiously, “What does bring you here, Your Highness? I didn’t think you would bring a large group this time.”

 

“It’s about the solar star. I’m sure that you have seen it the sky,” Peach explained.

 

Chrysanthe furrowed her eyebrows, leaning forward, “Right. Of course. So I assume that you came to retrieve it.” 

 

“We are.” Mario stepped forward along with his brother,  “We are the Mario brother. We are tasked by the princess to search for the solar stars before it’s too late. Lend it to us. Please Chrysanthe,” 

 

Chrysanthe studied them, “I see that you two had fought hard. Very well. Right this way.”  Chrysanthe led them to the solar star and unsealed it. She grabbed the solar star and handed it to the plumbers, “The solar star is yours.”

 

“Mario. Wait,”  Starlow floated in front of him and leaned forward, “Put it in my star. That way it will remain hidden.” 

 

Chrysanthe smiled, “Very wise choice young star sprite. Then I assume that you will be going with them.”

 

“I am.” Starlow closed her eyes as her yellow star absorbed the solar star, disappearing out of anyone’s sight. 

 

Chrysanthe summoned a scroll from her hands and handed it to the mario brothers, “Let me give you this map as well.” 

 

The brothers opened the map. They could see various places around the mushroom kingdom and dark land. A star mark appeared on the map and started to glow at the presented location.

 

Starlow glanced at Chrysanthe after studying it, “Why is it glowing?”

 

“The glow reveals the closest solar star location,” Chrysanthe replied. 

 

“The next solar star seems to be in Seven Seas Island,” Luigi pointed out. 

 

Mario gazed at the sighed spot, “It does look to be quite a distance away.” 

 

“Seven seas island..” Phoebe glanced at her father, realisation dawning in, “Dad, isn’t that..?”

 

Mr Shapes approached them, “Mario brothers. If you both find it acceptable, then let us both accompany you. We came to this planet with our spaceship. Since I have the knowledge to control it, I will take you to any location you would like.” 

 

Mario smiled in gratitude, “That would be much of help. Thank you.” 

 

An hour later, the spaceship was prepared as the mario brothers stood in front of Peach and Toadsworth. 

 

Peach held her hands in concern, “Mario. Luigi. Starlow. Good luck and please be careful.” 

 

“We will,” Mario nodded, determined. 

 

Toadsworth stepped forward, handing them a shoulder bag, “I’ve prepared a item bag for you, young masters. There are mushrooms, healing herbs, syrups, everything that you need.”

 

Luigi took the bag, “Thank you!”

 

Phoebe stepped out of the ship’s doorway, “Red! Greenie! Yello! It’s time to go!”

 

Mario, Luigi, and Starlow headed inside the ship. Phoebe closed the door, and Mr Shapes activated the ship. The ship ascended from the ground and took off. The princess and the steward waved them goodbye until the ship disappeared from their sight. 

\--- 

 

In the throne room of Bowser’s castle, the room was filled of groans of pain from the king himself as Kamek tended on his bruises.

 

“Hold still, your Impatientness,” Kamek cautioned.

 

“Beaten up by a little fairy.. It pisses me off!” Bowser slammed his fist on the ground.

 

“I know it does,” Kamek muttered.

 

Bowser growled, “Still I need those power stars! I need them so that the world will be mine!”

 

“Not in your current condition you will not!” Kamek commented with a blank face.

 

“Shut your mouth Kamek!” Bowser shouted, startling Kamek, “Besides, since I cannot go thanks to that thing, I have already ordered the troops! Someone who I know that can do a good job!”

 

Meanwhile, a goomba marched through the corridors, glancing around in search of someone. They quickly spotted them and headed over. 

 

“Master!” They called out.

 

The master met their gaze. “What is it?” The goomba whispered in their ear and they grinned in response, “Alright. Got it!”

 

The goomba marched away. The master strode off until they stopped at a door on another corridor. They slammed it open, startling a group of king tribe koopa's who were in the room. 

 

“Get into gear Koopalings! We got a job to do!”  The figure grinned as their sunglasses glowed in the dark. 

  
  
  
  
**To be continued**


End file.
